Gravida aos 14
by AshleyFran
Summary: LONG-FIC/HIATUS: Uma menina que engravida aos 14 anos de idade de um namoro escondido dos pais. Sua primeira transa, que resulta em uma gravidez inesperada de sua parte, que fica sem saber o que fazer.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**POV Narrador**

Esperávamos a professora para começar a aula. Em cada canto da sala estavam uns grupinhos de pessoas conversando e outros no corredor da escola.

- Estou grávida. – Bella disse.

- O quê? – Ângela e Marie perguntaram em uníssono.

- Estou grávida. – repetiu Bella.

- De quantos meses? – perguntou Ângela, preocupada com a amiga.

- Eu não sei na verdade. Vou ao medico esses dias ver. – respondeu. – Eu tomei remédio e um chá para abortar, mas não aconteceu nada. – confessou ela.

- Está doida Bella? Como assim tomar remédio para abortar? – Marie perguntou assustada.

- Eu não posso ter esse bebê. Meu pai vai me botar pra fora de casa. Eu tô ferrada! – disse ela com os olhos marejando.

* * *

><p><em>Hey garotas, como estão? Estou repostando a fic, e pretendo voltar a escrevê-la.<em>

_Comentem, por favor. Beijos._


	2. Capítulo 1: Será?

**Capítulo 01 – Será?**

**POV Bella**

Meu nome é Isabella Swan, tenho 14 anos e acho que estou grávida. Namoro com Edward Cullen, 19 anos; quase todo mundo sabe que estou namorando com ele. Menos, é claro, meus pais. Na verdade, minha mãe desconfia, mas não tem certeza nenhuma. Meu pai... Acho que ele me mata, literalmente, se souber que namoro um cara anos mais velho que eu, imagina se eu estiver grávida? Quero nem pensar!

Da minha família e amigos, só a Rosalie e a Leah sabe que eu me entreguei ao Edward. A Leah não está em casa hoje, saiu com a mãe dela não sei pra onde. A Rose está em casa – tinha ligado pra ela pra saber se ela podia vim aqui em casa, mas ela não pode sair agora. Então vou ter que ir até lá. Apesar de ser menos de 10 minutos (andando) da minha casa para a dela, eu não queria olhar para a minha mãe; ela sabe que estou escondendo algo e não posso contar a ela a verdade, não agora. Para minha sorte não apareceu ninguém no meu caminho. Só o Seth, mas ele nem reparou que eu saí. Cheguei na casa da Rose e ela logo veio atender a porta.

- Oi Bella. – cumprimentou ela com um sorriso.

- Oi Rose. – respondi um pouco desanimada. E ela percebeu. Demos dois beijinhos na bochecha ela me puxou para dentro da casa.

- Vem, entra. – a segui pela casa saudando seus pais na sala e fomos pro seu quarto. Nem terminei de fecha a porta atrás de mim e ela foi logo perguntando: - O que aconteceu pra você esta com essa cara, hein?

- Rose – achei melhor ser direta. – eu acho que estou grávida. Minha menstruação esta atrasada mais de um mês.

- Está não menina, deixa de besteira.

- Rose, não vamos ser idiotas. Eu transei com ele, não usei camisinha, não tomei aquela bendita pílula "do dia seguinte". Estou atrasada mais de um mês!

- Calma! Ficando assim não, vamos resolver nada. E se for mesmo um atraso? – tive vontade de matar ela.

- Tá, se for, e se não for? Se eu estiver mesmo grávida?

- Só há um jeito de saber. Fazer exame. Manda o Edward comprar aquele teste de farmácia.

- Só um segundo. – peguei meu celular no bolso da calça e liguei pra ele que atendeu três toques depois. – Edward preciso que você compre um teste de gravidez. – fui curta e grossa. Estava uma pilha de nervos.

- _Pra quem?_

- Pra mim né seu idiota!

- Calma Bella. – pediu a Rose novamente. O outro finalmente respondeu, acho que a ficha dele ainda não caiu.

- _Como assim pra você? Não vai me dizer que está..._ – o interrompi antes de terminar a frase.

- Eu ainda não sei. Tem tudo pra ser que sim. – suspirei. – Vai comprar ou não?

- _Vou. É pra comprar qual teste?_

- Eu não sei. Espera aí. – tirei o telefone do ouvido pra falar com a Rosalie, que prestava atenção na conversa. – Que teste ele compra?

- E eu que sei? Manda ele comprar qualquer um! O importante é o resultado.

- Tá. – voltei a falar com ele. – Ed? – que respondeu com um simples 'hmm?' – Compra qualquer um.

- _Amanhã na hora do meu almoço te entregou._

- Ok. Tchau.

- _Tchau._ – desliguei o celular. – Ele disse que traria amanhã, na hora do almoço dele. – falei pra Rose sentando na cama cabisbaixa. Ela se aproximou da cama ficando de joelhos no chão de frente pra mim. Ela passou as mãos pela minha bochecha embaixo dos olhos enxugando minhas lagrimas, eu nem notei que estava chorando. Ela nada falou só me abraçou enquanto um choro de desespero tomava conte de mim.

Chorei por mais alguns minutos, que me pareceram horas. Depois de me acalmar, a Rose, finalmente falou alguma coisa – ela estava calada desde quando desliguei o telefone.

- Está mais calma? – perguntou fazendo carinho na minha cabeça.

- Aham. Eu vou pra casa, eu saí e não avisei a ninguém. Obrigado por tudo, tá? – agradeci emocionada, ela sempre estava comigo nas horas difíceis.

- Imagina. Amiga é pra essas coisas. – ela sorriu. Abraçamo-nos novamente e ela me acompanhou até a porta.

- Qualquer coisa me liga Bella. – pediu preocupada com meu estado.

- Pode deixar. – garanti com um meio sorriso. – Assim que a Leah chegar vou falar com ela.

- Tá certo. Beijos. – Assoprei um beijo pra ela e fui pra minha casa.

**[...]**

Cheguei em casa e minha mãe já tinha chegado. Avisei que estava na Rose, ela nem ligou. Fui para o meu quarto na esperança da Leah já ter chegado, mas quando liguei – de novo – caiu na caixa postal. Desistir de falar com ela hoje e fui tomar banho. Ainda bem que os enjôos eram mais na parte da manhã e quando eu comia alguma coisa. Por isso não comia muito, chegava a passar o dia quase todo sem ingerir nada. Minha família não desconfia muito, só minha irmã Gabriela – tenho duas irmãs e um irmão; Jéssica, Gabriela e Seth. – sabia que eu o namorava, mas não sabia que eu havia me entregado a ele. Mergulhada em pensamentos nem notei que estava ficando muito tarde, o suficiente para todos já está dormindo. Estava só de roupão com roupas íntimas por baixo, então só coloquei minha camisola preferida – em cima do joelho, branca com detalhes rosa bebê e um pouco cavada na frente – coloquei o roupão por cima – estava um pouco frio – e fui até a cozinha. A casa estava silenciosa, concluí que todos já deviam está dormindo, coisa que era pra eu está fazendo também... Não reforcei na comida só tomei um copo de leite e comi duas torradas e voltei pro meu quarto. A cama estava lá me chamando e eu não ignorei seu chamado. Amanhã seria um dia difícil. Então porque não descansar, esquecer um pouco essa situação em que me encontro e rezar pra que seja tudo coisa da minha cabeça e eu não esteja _grávida aos 14 anos!_ Cai em um sono profundo, sem sonos e preocupações...

* * *

><p><em>Primeiro capítulo aí, o que acharam, hm? A<em>_té o próximo!_


	3. Capítulo 2: Hora da verdade

**Capítulo 02 – Hora da verdade**

**POV Rosalie**

Depois que a Bella me contou que poderia está grávida. Isso não sai da minha cabeça. Fiquei horas pensando no assunto. Estava tão desligada do mundo que tomei um susto enorme com o toque do meu celular. Era meu namorado, Emmett. Estávamos juntos há alguns meses, sempre brigávamos por besteira ou brincando mesmo e ele levava a sério, mas depois fazemos as pazes.

- _Oi amor._ – ele falou depois que atendi.

- Oi paixão. Como você está?

- _Melhor agora falando com você._ – ele riu. Sabe que eu acho ridícula essa cantada, mas continua fazendo, tenho certeza que é pra me irritar. – _E você bebê?_

- Estou cansada, mas sobrevivo. Não se preocupe. – falei antes dele me encher de pergunta. Sempre muito protetor em relação a mim.

- _Ok. Estou morrendo de saudade. Quando vamos nos ver?_ – fazia nem 24 horas que nos vimos.

- Eu não sei. Hoje estou cansada e to a fim de dormir cedo. E amanhã eu vou pra casa da Bella. Falando nisso... Você sabe quando é um teste de gravidez?

- _Não sei amor. Pra quê você quer saber? E o que a Bella tem a ver com isso?_

- Só queria saber mesmo. E eu não posso falar nada, ainda. Não posso, nem quero. Você sabe que eu não escondo nada de você. Mas... Ah esquece. Eu vou dormir Emm.

- _Está bem. Se você não quer falar, quem sou eu pra discutir. Tchau meu amor. Durma com os anjos e sonhe comigo. Beijo nessa boca linda._

- Tchau. Idem. – rimos e desligamos juntos.

Eu joguei o telefone em qualquer canto e cai na cama. O cansaço estava em todo meu corpo e não demorei muito para cair em um sono profundo.

**POV Bella**

Acordei às 09h00min da manhã. Faltava apenas 3 horas para o Edward me ligar pra eu ir buscar o teste. Fiz minha higiene matinal e fui procurar algo para comer. Na cozinha só estava a Gaby e o Seth, já terminando de tomar seu café da manhã.

- Bom dia. – saudei aos dois, dando um beijo no cabelo do Seth, que sorriu.

- Bom dia Bella. – respondeu Gaby. – Foi você que estava na cozinha? Era quase doze horas e eu vi a luz ligada, mas fiquei com preguiça de vim ver quem era. – deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Fui eu. Nem percebi que estava tão tarde e estava com e fome e logo fui dormir.

- Ata. E ai, vai fazer o que hoje? – a essas alturas o Seth já tinha saído da cozinha e certamente ia assistir TV.

- Nada. Só vou falar com o Ed daqui a pouco, mas não demoro. – respondi.

Terminei de comer e fui ligar pra Leah. Dessa vez ela atendeu e bem rápido, no primeiro toque.

- _Bom dia amiga!_ – ela falou animada.

- Bom dia Leah. Quanta animação essa hora da manhã. – respondi sorrindo um pouco. – Pensei que ainda estivesse dormindo. Tô querendo falar com você desde ontem, sumida. O que aconteceu com seu celular? – tagarelei. Ouvi sua risada na outra linha.

- _Eu acordei um pouco cedo hoje. Ontem cheguei morta de cansada. Tomei um banho bem relaxante e apaguei geral. Vim acordar um pouco antes de você ligar. Bom, quanto ao meu celular... A bateria descarregou e só vi hoje de manhã. Ainda bem que você ligou pro residencial. Ah, já ia esquecendo. Eu fui ao dentista depois dei uma passadinha no shopping. Comprei aquela blusa que eu estava namorando a algumas semanas._

- Sei... Liguei várias vezes pra você ontem e só dava caixa postal.

- _Nossa. O que você tanto quer falar comigo? Fiquei até curiosa e assustada. Você não é assim._ – ela disse numa voz preocupada.

- Eh... Espera aí. Deixa eu ir pro meu quaro.

- _Teus pais estão aí?_ – ela perguntou.

- Não. Só está a Gaby e o Seth. Mas, eu não contei nada pra ela, ainda.

- _Contou o quê? Ai Bella, fala logo. Daqui a pouco não tenho nem dedo!_ – sempre dramática e curiosa.

- Para de ser dramática. Quem deveria esta arrancando os cabelos era pra ser eu e não você!

- _Desculpa? Mas você sabe que eu sou muito curiosa, então para de enrolar e fala logo._

- Tá. Olha você lembra que eu te disse que eu tinha dormido com o Edward?

- _Lembro. O que é que tem?_

- Bom, ele me deu o dinheiro pra eu ir tomar a pílula, que acabou eu não indo tomar nada.

- _Bella isso não é nenhuma novidade pra mim. Não acredito que ficou me ligando a noite toda por causa disso!_

- Quer me deixar terminar? – repreendi com uma falsa irritação.

- _Vai me engolir?_ – agora quem se irritou foi ela.

- Leah, por favor, me deixa terminar de falar. Posso? – ela ficou em silêncio e eu considerei um "_sim_". – Continuando. Há alguns dias atrás, eu estava... estava não, estou vomitando quando acordo, não muito, mas o suficiente pra eu ficar desconfiada. E já faz um mês que minha menstruação não vem.

A ouvi arfa. – _Como assim Bê? Grávida? Grávida mesmo? Tem certeza?_

- Não fiz o teste ainda. Mas tem 90% de chance de dá positivo. Tipo, a ficha ainda não caiu. Se eu estiver mesmo grávida, o que vai ser de mim? E desse bebê, lógico? – eu estava com o choro preso na garganta.

- _Por que a demora pra fazer o teste? Você fica se martirizando e nem sabe se está grávida mesmo, pode ser só um atraso. Não já atrasou outra vez? _– ela queria me encher de esperança falsa.

- Eu vou fazer hoje. E esse foi um dos motivos para eu te ligar. Queria que você estivesse comigo também. – uma lágrima escorreu em meu rosto. Mas, tentei segurar o choro e conseguir. Limpei a garganta que estava um pouco seca para continuar. – E não é um simples atraso, eu tenho enjoos toda manhã, Leah. Que eu saiba isso é mais um sintoma de gravidez. Mas não tô sentindo tanta fome como dizem. – fiquei pensativa.

- _Também? Quem mais sabe? A Gaby?_

- Não. A Gaby nem sonha que tem tudo pra ser titia em menos de 9 meses. – ri sem humor. – Quem sabe é a Rose.

- _Ah bom. Que horas é pra eu ir pra sua casa?_

- Ligo pra você antes. Vou pegar com o Edward o teste daqui a pouco.

- Ok._ Vou ficar esperando sua ligação. Só não peço pra ir com você porque não quero segurar vela. Não nasci pra ser castiçal._ – revirei os olhos pela besteira que ela falou. Fazia uns dias que não o via. E hoje poderia até dá uns beijinhos.

- _Bella, você está me ouvindo?_ – a voz da Leah me tirou de pensamentos impróprios.

- Desculpe amiga. Tava pensando umas coisas aqui e não prestei atenção. O que você falou?

- _Hãn... Nada. Vou desligar. Me liga, tá?_ – não entendi nada, mas deixei a doida pra lá.

- Ok. Até mais tarde. Beijos!

- _Tchau. Beijo._

Desliguei o celular e olhei a hora. Era 10:40h. Essa hora estava demorando a passar.

**Uma hora depois...**

Faltavam 20 minutos para eu me encontrar com o Edward. Eu estava muito nervosa com o possível resultado. Inúmeras vezes em dois dias eu já me fiz a mesma pergunta: _O que vou fazer se estiver grávida? _Eu não tenho a mínima idéia! Abortar é uma opção. Mas, não estou muito feliz com isso. Não quero matar ninguém, principalmente um ser indefeso e que não tem culpa de nada. E se abortar for a única opção, mesmo não querendo, vou ter que fazer.

Peguei a primeira roupa que vi na minha frente. Até que não estava mal vestida – uma mini-saia jeans, uma blusa preta com detalhes rosa e prata e um salto baixinho. – passei meu inseparável lápis de olho, uma sombra clarinha e brilho labial. Passei na frente do espelho que tem perto da porta, dei uma ajeitada básica no cabelo, maquiagem e roupa.

Posso está grávida, mas não estou morta. – pensei ao ver minha produção. Disse a Gaby que estava indo falar com o Edward e qualquer coisa estava com o celular. Assoprei um beijo pro Seth quando passei que fingiu pegar e mandou outro de volta. Sorri e fui encontrar meu namorado.

**[...]**

Fui para o lugar que sempre nos encontrávamos. Ele estava lá tão entretido com o celular, que só notou minha presença quando toquei lhe a perna. Ele guardou o celular e me beijou sem falar nada. Eu, claro, retribui com a mesma intensidade. Era um beijo suave, gostoso e cheio de saudades. Para encerrar demos 3 selinhos e sorrimos um para o outro.

- Oi. – eu falei quebrando o silêncio que se mantinha depois do beijo.

- Oi. Como está? – perguntou me puxando para onde estava sentado e me dando um beijo no pescoço – eu me arrepiei todinha – antes de me virar para encará-lo.

- Bem e você?

- Eu estou bem. Mas você parece meio triste, apesar de não querer transparecer isso. – pouco tempo juntos e ele já sabe como me sinto, mesmo tentando esconder.

Suspirei. – Não é isso. Eu só estou preocupada. Você trouxe o teste?

- Trouxe sim. – ele tirou da bolsa que estava no chão e me entregou.

- Obrigada. – eu disse baixinho me segurando para não chorar. Não que eu tenha vergonha, ou coisa do tipo, de chorar na frente dele. Mas, só não queria chorar. Não agora.

- Fica assim não meu amor. – ele me confortou fazendo carinho no meu cabelo. – Se você estiver grávida, eu vou assumir e vamos criá-lo com muito amor e carinho. – ele falou tudo isso olhando nos meus olhos e pude ver a sinceridade de suas palavras.

O abracei fortemente e dessa vez não consegui me controlar e chorei em seus braços como uma criança assustada.

Depois de alguns minutos, Edward conseguiu me acalmar e ficamos conversando amenidades até dá a hora dele voltar pro trabalho. E claro muitos beijos e carinhos trocados por nós dois.

- Está na minha hora Bê. Depois que fizer o teste me liga. Não fica nervosa. – ele me deu mais um beijo e entrelaçou nossos dedos e andamos assim até o inicio da minha rua, que estava um pouco deserta pelo horário. Ele não estava muito preocupado com o lance de eu está grávida ou não. Ele já tinha uma filha; já a vi algumas vezes em que estive em sua casa, mas não tínhamos nenhum tipo de ligação. Até porque a mãe da garota, Tanya, não gosta que eu me aproxime da menina. Não sei o porquê disso, não faria mal algum pra garota. Eu até gosto dela, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Edward me tirou desses pensamentos, quando puxou-me pela cintura colando nossos corpos enquanto eu passava as mãos pelos seus cabelos, me perdendo na beleza do homem na minha frente, que está a milímetros da minha boca. Em sincronia, acabamos com a distância de nossos lábios. Sua mão que estava em minha cintura subiu para minha nuca, puxando de leve os fios por ali. Eu gemi em sua boca e entrelacei meus dedos em seu cabelo o puxando para mim, estávamos quase fundindo nossos corpos, em um beijo quase selvagem. Quem visse a cena, acharia até um beijo obsceno para o local e horário, ou que estávamos nos comendo em pleno meio-dia no meio da rua. Eu não estou nem ai pra eles. O ar já me faltava há tempos, mas eu não queria me separar dele. Quando se tornou impossível continuar, nos separamos tentando controlar a respiração que saia aos arquejos.

A boca dele estava muito vermelha e um pouco inchada, não duvidava que a minha estivesse na mesma situação ou pior. Ainda estávamos agarrados, com as testas encostadas, a respiração voltando ao normal. Ele deu uma mordidinha no meu lábio inferior, em seguida um selinho demorado e se despediu, lembrando-me de ligar pra ele quando soubesse do resultado do teste de gravidez.

No caminho para minha casa liguei para as meninas e elas só estavam esperando minha ligação. Com o teste na mão, apressei o passo e em poucos minutos cheguei em casa indo em direção ao meu quarto sem falar com ninguém. Se reparassem no pacote na minha mão estaria perdida.

Guardei o teste nas minhas coisas e fui almoçar. Rosalie e Leah não demoraram e chegaram quase ao mesmo tempo. Ficaram conversando com a Gaby enquanto eu terminava o almoço e ia escovar os dentes.

Desci as escadas com as mãos suando, e as chamei pro meu quarto. Gaby, sem ser chamada, veio junto logo atrás de nós. Rosalie, que estava na frente, entrou no meu quarto, seguida de Leah - a porta estava aberta - e eu logo em seguida, fechando a porta na cara da Gaby, antes que ela entrasse. Foi impossível não ri com a careta que ela fez ao me ver fechando a porta. Girando a chave duas vezes na fechadura, rumei à minha cama, onde as meninas estavam sentadas – uma em cada lado - me esperando, rindo. A Rose foi a primeira a falar perguntando onde estava o teste. Me levantei e o peguei no guarda-roupas numa parte reservada só para coisas minhas. Entreguei o pacote a Rose, que me olhou com a sobrancelha erguida, alternando olhares em minha direção e a da Leah.

- Que foi? – perguntamos juntas em um tom baixo. Nos entreolhamos sem entender nada.

- Ta, vamos parar com essa coisa doida e Bella, faz logo o teste. – se pronunciou a Leah e nós duas assentimos.

- Tem aqui como fazer. – a Rose falou olhando pra mim, eu assenti. Ela deu abriu a caixinha e lá tinha uma "bula", junto com um palitinho e um recipiente pequeno – que é pra fazer xixi dentro. Ela leu os procedimentos e resumiu: - Você faz xixi nesse potinho, - disse me passando o recipiente. – espera 10 minutos...

- 10? – interrompi. – Pensei que fosse só fosse 5! – disse fazendo bico.

- Para de manha e deixa ela terminar. – Leah falou jogando a almofada, que estava na cama, em mim. Lancei-a um olhar matador, mas a vaca virou o rosto olhando para minha amiga do seu lado.

- Continuando... – Rosalie disse um pouco alto para chamar nossa atenção. – Espera os 10 minutos e se aparecer uma listra azul, negativo. Se duas vermelho, positivo.

Quando abri a boca para falar, alguém bateu na porta com força. Eu tinha uma idéia de quem era.

- Bella, abre a porta! – Acertei!

- Gaby é particular! Depois falo com você. – ela forçou um pouco a maçaneta e voltou a pentelhar.

- Me deixa entrar?

- Não!

- O que vocês estão conversando de tão importante que eu não posso saber? É alguma fofoca? – Ah se ela soubesse...

- Gaby, tchau! Falo contigo depois.

- Chata!

- Também te amo. – ela bufou alto suficiente para que nós ouvíssemos. Pelo menos não falou mais nada.

- Toma Bella. – Leah me passou o potinho e o palito. – Vai fazer... Quer alguma coisa para beber?

- Não precisa. – me levantei, indo em direção ao banheiro no meu quarto.

- Boa sorte! – desejaram juntas, quando encostei a porta. Agradeci em pensamento.

Fiz tudo direitinho, como a Rosalie falou. Já tinha se passado 7 minutos desde quando tinha colhido a urina para o teste. Rose e Leah tentavam puxar conversa, mas eu não me prendia a nenhuma das que elas me incluíam. Não me agüentando, fui em direção ao banheiro e as meninas m seguiram, mas ficaram na porta. Pelo tempo que esperei já deveria ter passado os 10 minutos. Peguei o palitinho branco e lá estava a fitinha azul! Não sei explicar como meu peito encheu de alegria, nunca tinha me sentido assim... Corri até as garotas, que me olhavam com olhos arregalados. Pulei no colo da Leah, que se desequilibrou quase derrubando nós duas. Acho que elas não esperavam essa minha reação. Uma única palavra: NEGATIVO, nunca pensei que uma palavra tão simples, mas com um enorme significado, me traria tanta felicidade. Rosalie e Leah, olhavam-me esperando uma explicação para minha felicidade súbita e exagerada. Ainda estava abraçada a Leah com um sorriso.

- E ai? – perguntou minha amiga afrouxando o abraço.

- Negativo! Nem estou acreditando sabe? Da vontade de sair pulando pela casa, pena que não posso. – suspirei. Olhei para Rose e ela mirava o potinho em cima da pia.

- Tem certeza? – balancei a cabeça positivamente. Ela continuava a fitar o balcão. Sem dizer nada, caminhou até lá e pegou o palito, arregalando os olhos. Não entendi.

- Viu? – falei erguendo a sobrancelha com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Bella... – ela sussurrou, sua voz falhou no final. Leah e eu nos aproximamos. – Bella... – ela limpou a garganta e continuou. – Bella aqui tem duas listinhas vermelhas. – meu sorriso se foi imediatamente, Leah congelou do meu lado, Rosalie estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e eu não estava acreditando no que ela falou. Eu vi, estava uma listra azul! Peguei o maldito teste e vi duas linhas de um vermelho pulsante anunciando o que eu mais temia, positivo!


	4. Capítulo 3: Reações

**Capítulo 03 – Reações**

**POV Rosalie**

Acho que eu estava mais apreensiva que Bella. Apesar de manter uma expressão passiva temia por minha amiga. Tão nova...

Bella estava quicando na cama de ansiedade. De repente ela levanta e meio que corre até o banheiro. Ainda não tinha dado o tempo para olhar o resultado. Leah e eu nos entreolhamos e fomos atrás dela preparadas - acho - para o que viesse. Só estranhei ver Bella quase pulando de felicidade com o palitinho do teste na mão. Ué, pensei que ela não queria esta grávida e é óbvio que ela estava, certo? Estávamos só esperando a confirmação. Ela correu em nossa direção e pulou no colo da Leah que quase foi ao chão com as duas. Esperávamos uma explicação da parte dela. Mas a danadinha não abriu a boca! Quer dizer, abriu sim... Estava com um sorriso ENORME. Leah foi mais rápido que eu a fazer a pergunta.

- E ai? – perguntou ela soltando um pouco do abraço das duas. Que alias, eu fiquei de fora.

- Negativo! Nem estou acreditando sabe? Da vontade de sair pulando pela casa, pena que não posso. – ela suspirou de felicidade. Mas eu não prestava atenção nela. No momento, estava olhando para o teste... Será?

- Tem certeza? – perguntei, ainda sem olha em sua direção. Mas reparei que ela afirmou com a cabeça. Sem falar mais nada, caminhei até onde ela tinha deixado o teste. O peguei arregalando os olhos em seguida.

- Viu? – Bella não tirava o sorriso da cara por nada! Bom, acho que sua felicidade não durará muito. Do nada, minha garganta ficou seca e eu quase não consigo dar a péssima notícia a minha amiga.

- Bella... – falei sussurrando, mas ainda falhou um pouco. Elas se aproximaram de mim para ouvir melhor. Estava deixando-as preocupadas. Mas não era pra menos. Tentei de novo. – Bella... – Droga de voz! Limpei a garganta e falei logo tudo de uma vez. – Bella aqui tem duas listrinhas vermelhas. – seu sorriso sumiu rapidamente, como eu preverá. Leah paralisou pelo choque e eu estava quase chorando. A Bella parecia não acreditar no que eu falei. Até porque ela tinha visto primeiro uma coisa e agora estava outro. Ela pegou da minha mão e pensei que ela fosse desmaiar. Coloquei-me rapidamente ao seu lado. Mas para minha surpresa e da Leah, ela deu um riso nervoso. Leah a seguiu, imitando a reação depois do choque passado. Perdi a piada. Ou melhor. Não há piada nenhuma e minhas amigas querem me enlouquecer! Que diabo de reação é essa? Dá pra perceber que ainda estavam em choque. Continuaram caminhando até parar perto da cama, no meio do quarto.

- O que você vai fazer Bella? – ela se virou para mim.

- Ligar para o Edward, claro.

**POV Bella**

Eu não sabia o que pensar. Minha cabeça estava um turbilhão. Ver o exame dando positivo foi como uma bomba para mim. Minha visão ficou meio turva. Estava me sentido pálida, a garganta seca. Mas eu custava a acreditar no que estava vendo. Só podia esta no inferno e meu capeta era o Edward. Vi a Rosalie se aproximar mais de mim, bem achando que eu iria desmaiar. Contudo, eu estava tão chocada que minha única reação foi rir. Sim, rir da desgraça que minha vida seria de hoje em diante. Meu pai iria me matar, e consequentemente, meu bebê. Rosalie e Leah ficaram surpresas com minha reação, mas notei que Leah também estava rindo, mas acho que por motivos diferentes. Ela estava chocada. Caminhei em direção a minha cama e elas me seguiram. Ficou um silencio chato, até Rosalie fazer a pergunta de um milhão de dólares.

- O que você vai fazer Bella? – me virei para ela.

- Ligar para o Edward, claro.

Peguei meu celular em cima do criado-mudo e disquei o numero já decorado. Chamou três vezes antes de ele atender.

- Edward?

- _Oi Bella. Já sabe o resultado?_ – mordi os lábios para não chorar.

- Sim. – falei em um sussurro.

- _E então?_ – uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto e foi limpa pela Leah.

- Estou grávida! – depois dessas palavras, comecei a chorar violentamente.

- _Bella, meu amor. Se acalme. Quem estar ai com você?_ – quase não consegui responder.

- Leah e Rosalie. – murmurei, tentando controlar as lagrimas que caiam copiosamente pelo meu rosto.

- _Fica calma. Eu vou estar sempre com você. Não se esqueça disso._

- Obrigada Edward. – estava um pouquinho mais calma. – Vou desligar. Nos falamos amanhã?

- _Claro. Beijo._ – desliguei jogando o celular em cima da cama. Me deitando com a cabeça nas pernas de Rose. Lagrimas ainda descia... Elas me reconfortavam. Dizendo que estaria sempre comigo, para eu não me preocupar, nem ficar muito nervosa que poderia prejudicar o bebê. Não sei quando, nem como, mas eu peguei no sono.

Acordei por volta das 17h20min da tarde. Rosalie e Leah ainda estavam no quarto conversando e notei uma voz diferente no ambiente. Levantei um pouco a cabeça e vi que era Gabriela. Arregalei os olhos para as meninas, mas Leah balançou a cabeça respondendo minha pergunta muda.

- Que bom que você acordou Bella. Papai quer falar conosco. – Gaby falou olhando pra mim.

- Ele já chegou? – ela negou. – O que será que ele quer?

- Não sei... – ela disse pensativa. – Acho que vamos viajar, ele sempre faz essas "reuniões" com a gente para falar sobre isso, ou algo serio.

- Pode ser. – era só o que faltava... Eu ter que viajar logo agora.

Por volta das 20h00min, Seth veio me chamar pra jantar. As meninas já tinham ido embora há um tempo e eu fiquei conversando com Gaby no quarto para passar o tempo e esquecer um pouco minha situação.

- Boa noite Bella. – minha mãe me cumprimentou quando passei pelo portal da sala de jantar.

- Boa noite mãe. – dei-lhe um beijo na testa. Meu pai, Charlie, Gaby e Seth já estavam lá. – Cadê Jéssica? Não a vi o dia inteiro. – até porque eu fiquei praticamente o dia todo no quarto.

- Jéssica está na casa de uma amiga, daqui a pouco ela chega. – aham, sei que amiga é essa. Segurei a risada. Não queria ter que explicar o porquê de esta rindo.

- Tudo bem. – começamos a comer em silêncio. Até que meu pai resolveu se pronunciar.

- Bom, eu liguei mais cedo e pedi para não saírem hoje. Vou ter que ir para casa da minha mãe. Ela esta muito doente e precisa de mim.

- Sinto muito pai. – eu e Gaby falamos ao mesmo tempo. Ele assentiu.

- Voltando... Bella e Seth vão comigo. – abri e fechei minha boca repetidas vezes, mas não saiu nada. Como assim eu iria também? OMG! Eu to grávida! Não posso ir agora. Não ouvi mais nada depois disso. Deus o que eu vou fazer? Lamentava-me mentalmente.

- Bella? – ouvi alguém me chamando.

- Oi? – minha voz estava falha, quase não consegui me ouvir.

- Você está bem? – era minha mãe. Olhava-me preocupadamente.

- Está sim, só estou um pouco... Sei lá, não estou me sentindo bem. – olhei pro meu pai. – Tenho que ir mesmo? Por que a Gaby não pode ir no meu lugar? – olhei para ela, se olhar matasse, eu estaria mortinha agora. Eu sabia que ela estava ficando com um garoto e não queria ficar longe dele nesse momento.

- Você vai e não quero discussão! – ele falou autoritário. Me encolhi na cadeira e obriguei-me a terminar o jantar.

Dei boa noite para todos e subi pro meu quarto. Joguei-me na cama chorando. Não sei pela gravidez ou pela viagem, mas afoguei minhas magoas em lágrimas a noite toda. O cansaço venceu e eu dormir um sono sem sonhos.

Acordei um pouco mais tarde hoje, me olhei no espelho, estava com os olhos vermelhos e inchados do choro da noite passada, os cabelos parecendo um ninho de passarinho. Fiz minha higiene pessoal e troquei de roupa.

Liguei para Rose e Leah avisando da minha viagem repentina. Elas ficaram preocupadas comigo, mas fazer o que né? Tinha que ir. Só espero que meu pai não descubra minha gravidez agora. Ai sim, eu estaria ferrada!


	5. Capítulo 4: Viagem e surpresa

**Capítulo 04 – Viagem e surpresa**

**POV Bella**

Voltei para cama, não tinha coragem alguma de sair do quarto. Rolei na cama por um tempo e não consegui dormir. Minha cabeça estava cheia de coisa, não conseguia pensar direito... Decisões a tomar... Não tinha certeza se queria ir adiante com a gravidez... Ai, que dor de cabeça!

Ouvi umas batidas tímidas na porta e levantei para abrir. Era minha mãe, Renne.

- Bom dia meu amor. – ela falou docemente. Passando as mãos pelo meu cabeço assanhado.

- Bom dia, mãe. – sorri amarelo pra ela e dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha, puxando-a para sentar comigo na cama. Precisava de colo de mãe.

- Vim ver como você estava... Ficou tão abalada ontem, quando seu pai disse que iria pra casa da Vovó Swan. Sempre gostara de ir pra lá. O que esta acontecendo com meu bebê? – ela falava enquanto acariciava meus cabeços. Coloquei uma mecha atrás da orelha para poder vê-la direito e falei:

- Não esta acontecendo nada, mãe. Só não queria ir pra casa da vovó agora. As aulas começam em menos de um mês. E estou com saudades das minhas amigas. – tentei ser convincente. Não sabia mentir.

- Você só vai passar um tempo lá, meu amor. Não se mudar de vez. Eu não posso ir, e a Gaby e Jessica também. Então vai você, seu pai e o Seth. Talvez, nem chegará a passar 15 dias lá. Tudo depende de como a avó de vocês está. – sorriu pra mim, uma obvia tentativa de me animar.

- Ok. Eu estou meio cansada. Depois eu vou na cozinha comer alguma coisa.

- Tudo bem. Não demore muito. – ela deu um beijo na minha testa e levantou.

Suspirei. Não tinha saída, teria que ir à bendita viagem. Nem sabia quantos dias ficaria fora. Antes de Renne chegar a porta, eu a chamei.

- Mãe.

- Sim? – ela se virou pra mim.

- Quando o papai quer ir? – franzi a testa.

- Bom, ele não me falou nada, mas de uma semana não passa. – assenti e ouvi a barulhinho da porta se fechando. Afundei meu rosto no travesseiro, para abafar meu grito agoniado.

Um momento depois, eu finalmente consegui sair da cama para comer algo. Depois de chorar rios – ser grávida é um porre – levantei novamente, vi a no meu relógio da cabeceira, eram quase meio-dia. Ainda estava com a roupa de mais cedo, só passei a mão para desamassar e fui comer alguma coisa. Graça a Deus, não tive enjôo até agora. O lance de não comer, deve ter funcionado.

Assaltei a geladeira, literalmente. Sai pegando de tudo um pouco. Coloquei tudo em uma bandeja e levei pro meu quarto. Sentei na cama, ligando a TV – estava passando um filme qualquer – e comecei pela gelatina de morango, que estava me chamando.

Depois de me deliciar com a gelatina, passei para as torradas e suco de limão. Ajudava com os enjôos, pesquisei na internet.

30 minutos depois, estava eu, debruçada no vaso sanitário, vomitando todo o meu delicioso café da manhã. Um cheiro horrível – de alguma coisa que eu não identifiquei, mas era muito ruim – chegou a mim, e não consegui conter a ânsia de vômito. Escovei os dentes, saindo em seguida do banheiro, procurando o celular. Esqueci de ligar pro Edward e avisar que vou viajar.

Apertei o botão da discagem rápida e segundos depois estava chamando... Mas no oitavo toque a ligação caiu na caixa postal. A linda voz do meu namorado ressonou no meu ouvido: **Aqui é Edward Cullen. Não posso atender no momento, deixe seu recado que retornarei assim que possível.**

Ele deveria estar ocupado, sempre atende minhas ligações. Resolvi deixar um recado depois da terceira tentativa: **Ed, liga pra mim assim que receber essa mensagem. Preciso muito falar com você, é importante.**

Torci pra que ele não demorasse a retornar minha ligação. Passei o resto do dia deitada na minha cama, pensando no meu futuro-próximo. E acabei dormindo. Acordei, novamente, com batidas na porta. Quem será dessa vez? Levantei para abrir a porta e me deparo com Rosalie e Leah, com uma cara super preocupada. O que será que aconteceu? Dei espaço pra elas passarem e me virei esperando que falassem. Como não falaram nada, resolvi quebrar o silêncio.

- O que aconteceu pra estarem com essa cara cheia de preocupação?

- Aconteceu nada, Bella. – respondeu Leah. – E não tem cara de preocupação nenhuma... – ela estava mentindo, percebi.

- Sei... – disse desconfiada. – Mas o que vieram fazer aqui? Marcamos alguma coisa e eu não lembro? – falei pensativa.

- Não, não. Viemos ver como você estava e nos despedir... Por falar nisso, já sabe quando vai viajar? – perguntou Rosalie.

- Não. Papai ainda não falou nada. E eu estou bem, na medida do possível. – respondi.

- Tia Renne disse que você não saiu do quarto hoje e nem comeu nada. – comentou Leah, sentando na minha cama. Fui até elas.

- Na verdade comi sim. Mas foi antes do almoço, fiquei no quarto e acabei dormindo a tarde quase toda. Acordei com as batidas na porta. Mudando de assunto... Rose como esta o Emmett? Nunca mais o vi.

- Esta ótimo. Não o tenho visto muito esses dias, porque o pai dele esta levando-o para empresa quase todos os dia. Ele vai começar a trabalhar com o Senhor McCartney. É meio que uma experiência, até ele se acostumar. Ain, meu ursão vai ficar importante. É muito excitante vê-lo de Terno e Gravata. – rimos dela. Mas estávamos felizes pela Rose. Ela merece ser feliz e o Emmett é boa pessoa.

- Que ótimo Rose. Pena que não vai vê-lo muito né? É como o Edwar... – fui interrompida com o toque familiar do meu celular. Falando no diabo... Pedi silêncio às meninas e apertei o botão verde.

- Alô? – atendi, com um enorme sorriso.

- _Hey Bella. Desculpa não ter ligado antes. Acabei de ver suas ligações e a mensagem de voz._ _Como você esta?_ – falou tudo em um jato. Eu ri.

- Claro, eu vou bem. Ainda tem os enjôos e eu ainda não me acostumei com isso, é muito chato. Eu queria falar uma coisa com você, mas tem que ser pessoalmente.

- _Claro. Não pode adiantar o assunto?_ – pediu.

- Posso sim. Minha vó está doente e papai pra casa dela. E eu e Seth vamos ter que ir juntos. Eu estou com medo Edward. Eles podem descobrir a gravidez, eu ando muito enjoada esses dias e sei que dura meses os enjôos.

- _Calma, Bella. Não vão descobrir ok? Você mora com ele, e até agora ninguém descobriu. Não vai acontecer nada._ – fazia sentido, mas ainda estava com medo.

- Ok. Vou tentar ficar calma. Mas quando você vai poder me encontrar?

- _Só amanhã de tarde. Eu ti ligo pra confirmar, ok?_

- Ok. As meninas estão aqui, vou conversar um pouco com elas e fico esperando sua ligação. Beijo Ed.

- _Beijo, e se cuida. – _desligamos juntos.

Ficamos conversando amenidades até mamãe vim nos trazer um lanche. Não notei que estava com fome até sentir o cheiro que emanava da comida na bandeja. Ela cumprimentou as garotas e saiu, fechando a porta.

- Tenho que saber quando vou viajar. Estou com umas idéias na cabeça e se demorar pelo menos uma semana, eu vou adiante. – comentei com elas, depois de um tempo calada, só comendo meu bolo de chocolate.

- Que tipo de idéias, Bella? – perguntou Rose, desconfiada.

- Sei que existem chás que as mulheres tomam para abortar. E eu estava pensando em mandar o Edward comprar pra ver se da certo.

- O QUÊ?! Você só pode esta louca! Não vai abortar esse bebê que esta na sua barriga, sua sem coração! – Leah, praticamente gritou.

- Grita mais alto que mamãe não ouviu. – ralhei. Rose me encarava atônita. Sua cara era engraçada, não agüentando soltei um risinho.

- Não tem graça Bella. Pensa bem, ok? Se você tirar não tem volta! – falou mais baixo. Olhei para Rosalie, ela descansava as mãos no colo e mantinha os olhos baixos.

- O que você acha Rose? – perguntei a ela, que me fuzilou com os olhos.

- Eu não tenho que achar nada Bella. Você tem consciência o suficiente para saber o que é certo ou errado. Se eu estivesse na mesma situação que você, não tiraria. Mas você não pensa igual a mim... – mordeu os lábios.

- Eu... Meninas, vocês tem que me ajudar! Eu estou desesperada. Se meu pai descobrir nessa viagem, Deus nem sei o que ele é capaz de fazer.

- Você deveria conversar com ele antes de tomar qualquer decisão... – sugeriu Leah.

- É, ele certamente iria querer tirar o bebê ele mesmo. – sorri amarga. – Eu vou falar com o Edward amanhã e nós decidimos.

Elas não falaram mais nada sobre o assunto e eu também não. Meia hora depois elas se despediram dizendo que estava ficando tarde e que amanhã me ligariam para saber da minha decisão.

Só espero que eu não me arrependa do que poderá acontecer comigo ou com o bebê. Tocando minha barriga, ainda lisa, dormir pensando no nosso futuro incerto.

**[...]**

Acordei um pouco mais cedo hoje. Levantei, fiz minha higiene pessoal, troquei de roupa e desci para tomar um reforçado café da manhã. Mamãe estava na cozinha e sorriu ao me ver.

- Bom dia, Bella. Como está se sentindo?

- Bom dia mãe. Estou melhor, só um pouco enjoada, mas vou ficar bem. – estava enjoada mesmo. Mas estava morrendo de fome. – O que tem pro café?

**[...]**

Era quase 10:45 quando ouço meu celular tocar. Edward.

- Oi amor. – atendi.

- _Olá. Como está? Melhor dos enjôos?_

- Bem melhor, mas sempre dá aquela sensação chata.

- _Que bom. Olha, liguei pra confirmar. Hoje, no mesmo local de sempre, às 12:30. Ok?_

- Nos encontramos lá. Beijos.

- Beijo.

Uma decisão importante eu teria que tomar, e espero não me arrepender profundamente.

**[...]**

- Edward eu... Eu quero interromper a gravidez. – falei em um jato. Inicialmente, ele arregalou os olhos, não esperava por essa decisão minha.

- Tem certeza? Bella, você... Você está confusa, com medo do seu pai descobrir. Já falei pra você que assumo total responsabilidade por você e o bebê, já tentei ir falar com ele, e não fui por sua causa. – ele tinha razão.

- Eu... – senti as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. – Ele vai descobrir Edward. Ainda dá tempo de interromper.

- Não acho certo. Pode fazer mal a você. Além de tirar a vida do meu filho!

Eu já chorava descontroladamente, já estava me acostumando com a ideia de ser mãe. Mas eu temia pelo meu filho. Meu pai era meio "antigo", e com certeza não aceitaria esse bebê.

- Se acalma, não chore. Não gosto de ver você chorando. – minutos depois eu já tinha me controlado. Edward se mantinha queito e não falou muito. Olhei para seu rosto, e ele tinha a testa franzida e os lábios em linha reta.

- Edward... – ele me olhou e vi um pequeno brilho em seus olhos. –Eu soube de um remédio... – então contei a ele a história de como soube do remédio, ele arregalou os olhos, mas continuou calado. – Então, é isso. Eu não quero enfrentar a fúria do meu pai. Ele não vai entender...

- Eu vou dar um jeito. – respirou fundo. – Quando você vai viajar?

- Não sei ainda, mas mamãe falou que da semana que vem não passa. Ele tem que resolver uns problemas na empresa antes de se ausentar por tanto tempo.

- Tudo bem, ainda essa semana nos encontramos novamente. Vou ir atrás desse remédio.

- Obrigada.

- Não me agradeça.

- Edward...

- Não Bella, você já sabe o que eu penso sobre isso.

* * *

><p><em>Primeira parte do capítulo. Ele é grandinho, então, com paciência e fé em Deus, terminarei ele (yn'<em>


End file.
